Eight Crimes and Punishments
Eight Crimes and Punishments is a song included in an album of the same name. It is the eighth song in the Clockwork Lullaby Series, depicting the eight main characters from the Seven Deadly Sins Series. Plot Allen Avadonia announces they shall now begin; Duke Sateriasis Venomania relates that the seven flowers have been released, him drowning in lust while concealing his ugly true face. Banica Conchita then relates that the seven seeds have descended and taken root in the ground. Banica describes her plans to melt everything, even the world, in her stomach. Princess Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche regards that from the gems it was built upon, her evil kingdom is now unstoppable. With the vessels of malice released by the cursed twins, the three proclaim that the story that will be drawn will be of eight crimes and punishments. As the eight winds violate the world with poison, Sleep Princess, the false sin and the main source of everything, laments that she isn't able to sleep today either. In the eight springs, Kayo Sudou sees the face of the man she loves, however, other people interfere and she wishes they didn't exist. In the court buried in the soil, Gallerian Marlon commands his farce called a trial to be begun. While the three claim everyone wishes for their utopia, they relate the outcome that will be met will be eight crimes and punishments. Lilian Achenbach states that she'll never learn to love again even if she seeks it, comparing them to wilting roses, before those roses come in and change the scene. Nemesis Sudou then asks if the song of the forest can be heard, but remarks it's only her gunshot of destruction before firing at the screen. After the eight again proclaim that the story drawn from the vessels the cursed twins released will be of eight crimes and punishments, they and Hänsel and Gretel sing the Clockwork Lullaby. Related Songs Chrono Song Eight Crimes and Punishments contains a callback to Hänsel and Gretel releasing the Seven Deadly Sins in Chrono Story, as well as alluding to the original forms that each of the sins took upon release; several of the song's lyrics also parallel each other. The Lunacy of Duke Venomania The events of The Lunacy of Duke Venomania are alluded to in the song, showing how Venomania submerged himself in his lust while concealing his real face. Aishite Aishite Aishite The events of Aishite Aishite Aishite are alluded to in the song, showing her demands for love and attention from other people as an effect of a cursed collar she wears. Evil Food Eater Conchita The events of Evil Food Eater Conchita are alluded to in the song, showing Banica's desire to eat everything for the sake of her gluttony. The Daughter of Evil The events of The Daughter of Evil are alluded to in the song, depicting how Riliane's evil kingdom was built on the wealth of her people. Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep The events of Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep are alluded to in the song, showing the poisoning of Toragay and Margarita's wish to go to sleep. The Tailor of Enbizaka The events of The Tailor of Enbizaka are alluded to in the song, narrating how Kayo perpetrated the murder of an entire family over an obsession with the family patriarch. Judgment of Corruption The events of Judgment of Corruption are alluded to in the song, depicting Gallerian's farcical trials carried out by his corrupt court tactics. The Muzzle of Nemesis The events of The Muzzle of Nemesis are alluded to in the song, showing Nemesis in the mask she wore during the Leviantan Civil War. Master of the Hellish Yard Seven Crimes and Punishments alludes to the end of Evillious as seen in Master of the Hellish Yard, Nemesis speaking of her gunshot of destruction. Trivia * Like all the songs in the Seven Deadly Sins Series, the song begins with the phrase "さあ" (Saa). * In the Clockwork Lullaby album, Kiril Clockworker predicts that Levia Barisol will be the one to destroy the world as Nemesis.